When In Rome
by manhattanProject
Summary: For a moment she just looked at her, admiring her, and thinking about all the things she liked about her, the beauty she saw in everything else, and the beauty she saw in her. And even though she didn't expect any of this, she knew everything she had done was worth it. Alex/Mitchie AU one-shot.


**A/N: hey guys I don't know where this story came from but I thought I'd share. the title is a song by Billy Joel but this isn't a song-fic so it doesn't follow the lyrics, I was just listening to the song and the title stuck in my head. Anyway, HJ update will probably be next, the new chapter is in progress. hope you like this in the mean time though.**

**Disclaimer: I own my thoughts so bye**

* * *

Mid-July, and the sun was just about done setting on a group of exhausted, yet still somehow bright-eyed teenagers. Among them, Alex Russo readjusted her backpack strap and rested her elbow on another girl's shoulder, trying her hardest to fight sleep. Standing outside of the Leonardo da Vinci–Fiumicino Airport, a middle aged woman and a man in his late twenties quickly counted over the students and marked down that everyone was in fact there.

"Okay guys just wait here while Mr. De Luca and I take care of everything with the taxis. It's already," she paused and checked her watch, "I should set this thing to Rome's time." The man standing next to her turned to face the students as well.

"We'll get situated when we get to the hotel; for now just…chill."

"Awesome. By the way, _mancano dieci minuti alle nove_, Ms. Marino," Alex said to her Italian teacher who was still staring intently at her phone, trying to figure out the time.

"_Molto bene_."

"Show off," a black haired boy mumbled, earning a glare.

"Bite me, Shane."

"Guys, I know you're cranky but just relax," Mr. De Luca scolded before the two could argue any further. Alex took her arm off of her friend's shoulder and rubbed her eyes, jet lag already bothering her. Although the sun was gone, the weather was still hot and the small pack of teenagers was getting antsy. "Okay, just a quick reminder. Alex, you're rooming with Harper…which works since you're already falling asleep on her. Shane you're with your brother." He read off a few more names from the class until he called on a fairly short girl with dark brown hair dressed in white shorts, a brown belt, and a light blue denim shirt with the sleeves rolled up. "And Mitchie…you're with Miley." Once he was done he grabbed his own carryon over his shoulder and went back to getting everything settled with the taxis that would take them to their hotel.

"We need to get going; my legs feel like they're going to fall off," Shane whined for nearly the tenth time since they had all gotten off the plane.

"Why are you complaining?" Miley asked as she went over to his brother, Nate, who happened to be her boyfriend.

"Yeah seriously, Shane. We're in Rome. This is probably one of the most beautiful cities in the world," Mitchie added. Alex watched her go on to talk animatedly about all the places and the rich culture that just absolutely fascinated her. She herself loved anything that had to do with Italy, which is why she decided to continue on to the final Italian class her school offered for seniors even when foreign language classes were no longer mandatory.

"Yeah, yeah I learned all that crap in history." She looked on as Mitchie stared at him and sighed.

"You're an idiot."

"Whatever, after that flight I just need to go to bed. We can do all the tourist shit tomorrow. I need to knock out."

"Why'd you even come on this trip?"

"Hello, same reason as you…Italian girls," he said as if it were obvious, yawning right after. Alex scoffed, knowing full well Mitchie wouldn't have wasted her time and money to travel across the world to check out girls. She knew she was one of the few other gay girls in their school but she wasn't like…Shane.

"You probably just wanted to come to a place where you can finally wear flip flops with every outfit and not look like a douche," Alex told the black haired boy, earning a laugh from the whole group.

"Okay _children_ settle down, taxis are ready," Mr. De Luca announced. "Shane, go in the other one; we don't need you guys bickering the whole time."

"Last names A through M, _vieni con me_. We'll see the rest of you back at the hotel," Ms. Marino added in. The class wasn't that large to begin with. Not many students kept a foreign language class during their senior year. There were only around fifteen students. But Alex was just happy she convinced her best friend, Harper, to continue with her. She knew Mitchie would be the first person to take the class again and would convince Miley since they had nearly all of their classes together. And wherever Miley went, so did Nate. It was a safe bet that Shane only continued because the fourth level language classes had the privilege of going on the senior trip to their classes' countries.

Driving to the hotel was a lot less stressful than the flight from New York. Alex and her fellow classmates, as exhausted as they were, glued their eyes out the windows of their cabs taking in the nightlife of the city around them. They passed buildings and restaurants and parks and people and each of place fascinated them a little bit more than the last.

Finally settled into their rooms and changed into more comfortable clothes, the four girls sat in Alex and Harper's assigned room. Alex lied on her stomach and just listened to what the others were saying. Sleep was calling her name and she could hardly keep her eyes open let alone contribute to the conversation. But one thing did catch her attention.

"Hey Mitchie, you alright?" she heard her red headed best friend ask. And her eyes reopened to take a look at the girl in question. Aside from looking just about as exhausted as she felt and a bit paler than usual, she looked like she was in pain.

"I don't think so; my head is killing me."

"It's probably jet lag. You just need to sleep it off," Harper suggested but Mitchie shook her head.

"No like…I feel…weak."

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, now a little more concerned. For months, the girl had been talking nonstop about how badly she couldn't wait for their trip. And what kind of cruel twist of fate was it that she was the one who ended up not feeling well the second she got there? Alex didn't think it was fair.

"I just…" she started to say but then stopped to rub her forehead in what appeared to be mild agony.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I'm just cold and tired and…"

"How are you cold? It's like ninety something degrees here," Miley informed her. The weather outside was decent enough at night time but the room was still fairly warm. Mitchie, however, was sitting with a zipped up hoodie, hugging her knees to her chest. "Hang on." She stood from where she was sitting and walked over to her best friend and placed her hand on her forehead. "Dude, you're burning up. When the hell did you get a fever? You were fine on the plane."

"I don't know. I was just tired the whole way here." Her voice sounded weak as well. But more than anything else, Alex noticed, she sounded incredibly disappointed. "This is ridiculous. I can't be sick."

"Maybe sleeping will help. Like, maybe you'll feel better in the morning. Take Tylenol or something tonight and see how you feel tomorrow," Harper suggested and Mitchie dragged her hands over her eyes, letting out some form of a pained whimper. Alex frowned watching the girl get up from her seat. They were supposed to start their trip with their first tour the next day and she knew Mitchie would be absolutely crushed if she was too sick to go.

"I'll try."

"Come on, Mitch, Ms. Marino is probably going to come around to make sure we're all in our own rooms soon anyway. Let's go back and you can get some sleep." She nodded but still kept the slightly pained look on her face. Once they had left the room Harper sat on Alex's bed next to her where she was still lying down.

"Wow, how much would that suck?"

"That's so not fair though."

"I know. I think she was looking forward to this trip more than anyone."

"She _was_. Like…Mitchie lives for this kind of stuff. Meanwhile Shane, who I honestly believe doesn't really know where he is, is perfectly fine."

"I'm sure she'll be okay tomorrow."

"What if she isn't?"

"Why do I feel like this is upsetting you more than it should?" she asked, eying her best friend with a knowing look and a hint of a smirk Alex seriously wished would just go away. She rolled her eyes and turned over on her back.

"Shut up, Harper.'

"Oh please, like you've never thought about her like that."

"That's not even what this is about."

"But you're not denying it…"

"Denying what? Of course Mitchie's…insanely pretty. I'd have to be an idiot not to think that."

"See?"

"Just because I think someone's pretty doesn't mean I'm attracted to them. I just don't want her to miss out. It would crush her."

"It's sweet that you care so much. But there's nothing you can do if she is really sick." And with that Alex sighed and shut her eyes once again.

When the sun came up again the next day, the two girls were woken up with an alarm set at nine in the morning. As tired as Alex still was she pushed herself up and out of bed, more than excited to finally see a country she had dreamed of visiting her whole life. Once she and Harper were ready to meet with the others she remembered what happened the night before.

"Wait, I just want to check on Mitch real quick." Understanding her friend's concern they both headed to the room down the hall. After a quick knock, Miley opened the door and they noticed that although she was fully dressed and ready to leave, her best friend was nowhere in sight. They also noticed that both of their teachers were in the room as well. "What's going on? Is Mitchie okay?"

"Not at all. They just checked her temperature. She's at 103. She can barely even move out of her bed," Miley told them sounding both sympathetic and worried at the same time.

"What? How did this even happen?"

"I don't know," their teacher Mr. De Luca said. "But fever aside; I don't think she's even up for leaving the hotel. Not that we'd allow her to anyway."

"So she's just going to be stuck in her room all day while everyone else gets to experience Rome without her?" Before anyone could respond to Alex there was another knock at the door. Miley opened it again to reveal her boyfriend and his idiot brother.

"Hey…whoa what happened here?"

"Mitchie's sick," she told him only to have Shane laugh. Everyone stared at him.

"That sucks," he said and Nate slapped the back of his head. "What? I'm just saying."

"Don't be rude, Shane," their teacher scolded and Nate dragged his brother out of the room.

"We'll see you guys downstairs." Once they were gone Alex turned to the girl still lying in bed, clutching her pillow against the side of her face, and took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Did you take something?" she asked her even though she didn't expect much of an answer considering her eyes were closed and she looked even more miserable than she did the night before. But she nodded into her pillow anyway.

"We already called her parents. They suggested just sending her home but Mitchie _insisted_ that she'd get better in no time." It was hard for anyone to believe when the girl couldn't form full sentences. She planted her hands flat on the mattress and tried to sit up a little.

"Guys, it's fine. I'll just stay in bed today."

"But we don't want to just leave you here alone."

"Alex, don't worry. Seriously. I'll be fine by myself. I just want to sleep anyway." Her voice was raspy and weak and Alex frowned at how easily she was just giving up when she knew how much she wanted to go out. But she didn't argue with her seeing as how she looked like she needed her rest.

"If you say so."

"Come on Alex we're going to head out," Harper told her as she stood in the doorway with Miley. Their teachers made their way out as well and Alex sighed.

"Coming." She stood up from the bed and Mitchie sank back down. "_Guarisci presto_, Mitchie," she offered with a small smile, hoping the language would cheer her up. To her surprise she heard her chuckle as a grin spread across her cheeks.

"Thank you; I'll try."

Rome was beautiful. The small group first stopped at a restaurant near the hotel for breakfast before their tour started. Their first day included a guided tour of Rome's Colosseum, the Roman Forum, and a walk up Palatine Hill overlooking the _Circus Maximus_. While everyone was fascinated with everything around them, Alex was practically glued to the tour guide's hip.

She had questions, apparently thousands of them, and she held her backpack straps in her hands, squinting her eyes in the bright Italian sun and smiling as she stared out at the ancient Roman architecture surrounding her. And she was completely enthralled by every word their tour guide, Salvatore, said.

"Alex, there isn't going to be a test on this; you don't need to know _everything_," Shane said after she asked yet another question. She couldn't help herself. She loved learning about things from people who knew what they were talking about. And she knew Mitchie was the same way. She wrote down nearly everything Salvatore was saying.

"I'm sorry, am I in some way, shape, or form, hurting or offending you?"

"Uh…no."

"Then may I _help_ you with something?"

"Dude, you're on vacation. Just take a picture. What's with all the notes?" She sighed through her nose and turned the page in her notebook.

"I like to remember these things, okay? You might just like to look at pretty pictures and see nice things but I actually do like to know the history behind them," she explained, earning a rather dramatic eye roll from Shane.

"You're just as big of a nerd as Mitchie. It's like she's here with us."

"She should be."

"Well she should have thought of that before she got sick." She narrowed her eyes at the boy and shook her head. It wasn't even worth it to argue with him.

"Whatever." She wrote something else down and turned her attention back to Salvatore as they walked through the underground chambers. Shane caught up to her and snatched the book from her hands. "Hey!"

"Whoa what are you writing a textbook?" She took it back from him and shoved his shoulder hard.

"Do that again and I'll serve you your own testicles on a plate with cheese and wine."

"That doesn't sound very appetizing."

"Then stop bugging me."

"Wow, you really are just like Mitch." She shrugged her shoulders and took her sunglasses from the top of her head and moved them down over her eyes. "You know, if you stand by the wall that's right over there," he said and pointed to an area not too far behind them, "you can get a good shot of the place." She looked at him for a moment, skeptical, and she narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

"What? I'm not always an ass."

"Yes you are…but thanks."

"Figured you'd like to know. I noticed it when you were too busy writing the bible in your notebook."

"Shut up," she said but laughed despite herself. She headed to the spot that Shane pointed out to her and sure enough, he was right. She took her camera out of her backpack and took a picture, quick to shake the Polaroid and tape it into her book, right under what she had just written. She smiled at the page and closed it before catching back up to the others.

The rest of their tour continued the same with Alex practically ignoring everyone but her teachers and their tour guide, taking pictures, burying her nose into her notebook and frantically writing down everything she could possibly retain. When the evening finally rolled around they made their way back to their hotel.

Alex stopped by her room first to change into new clothes, kicking off her sneakers and putting her boots on instead. She slipped her backpack back over her shoulder and headed down the hall while Harper was in the bathroom showering before they were all due to go out to dinner later that night.

She knocked on Mitchie and Miley's room door and waited for someone to let her in. She expected Miley since she assumed Mitchie was still dying in her bed. But she was greeted by the shorter brunette who managed to look only moderately disheveled. She was in black cotton shorts and their high school hoodie.

"Hey, you feeling any better?"

"Not really. I mean…this is the first time I got out of bed all day to do something other than go to the bathroom." Her voice still sounded as strained as it did in the morning and Alex found herself frowning again.

"Where's Miley?"

"She went to Nate's room."

"Ew." Mitchie let out a short laugh and opened the door more to let her friend inside.

"Shane's there too so I doubt their _doing_ anything."

"Well now I just feel bad for them."

"Well you had to deal with him the whole day too. How was it?" she asked, her eyes lighting up just little bit with curiosity.

"Oh God, it was beautiful Mitchie. You would have loved it."

"Ugh. I know. I hate that I can barely even move. Like my bones are just…_aching_. I would never be able to walk around for _hours_. I can barely get up to open the door. I literally slept all day long and did nothing else."

"Well I know how much you love this kind of stuff. And I know how much you've always wanted to see the Colosseum and everything so…" she trailed off and took her backpack off and placed it on her lap as she sat on the bed next to Mitchie. She unzipped it and took out her notebook. "I tried to be as detailed as possible. I didn't want you to miss anything." She handed the book over to her and Mitchie tilted her head in confusion. Alex urged her to open it and her eyes widened when she lied back down and looked through it.

"Oh my God."

"Cool, huh? It's like the whole tour is in your hands."

"How many pages is this? Alex, there's so much in here."

"I know. I thought my hand was going fall off by the time we got to the Roman Forum but I kept asking questions. It was so amazing and I know you're the only other person who appreciates this kind of stuff like I do. It's not fair that you can't see it too." She kept flipping through the pages, each paragraph written with such precise detail and information.

"This is…incredible. You even have the pictures to go with it." She couldn't believe Alex went through the trouble of writing _everything_ for her.

"Well I couldn't just describe it without showing you."

"But…you even wrote like…the history of it."

"I mean…I like knowing the stories behind all these ancient buildings and structures; I thought you would too," Alex said somewhat sheepishly. Granted, she already knew Mitchie lived for architecture and the history behind these things. But she wouldn't admit to her just how much attention she paid to her and all the little details.

"No, I do. I love it. And this is so amazing. Thank you. I can't believe you did this."

"Well…you know…I wanted to do it anyway, and…this way I figured you could see everything. You shouldn't have to miss _all _of Rome just because you're sick. Wait I forgot to ask…you're not contagious, right?" Mitchie's nose crinkled a bit as she laughed at Alex's caution and shook her head with her cheek pressed against her pillow.

"No. But I wouldn't share any cups with me just yet."

"Okay, good."

"Don't worry. I wouldn't want you missing out on everything too."

"But then at least you wouldn't be alone, right?"

"No, I don't want you to be stuck in a hotel room like I am. Trust me, it's not fun. At all."

"Oh come on. The hotel itself is pretty cool. Have you seen any of it?"

"Aside from the lobby, both our rooms, and the hallway…no," she said pointedly, and then gestured to herself lying in bed.

"Right, sick. But if you're feeling even a little better you should check it out."

"I don't know, Alex. I feel like shit."

"Well at least you don't look it," she said without really thinking too much about it. "It's just making the best out of a sucky situation."

"But sleep is the most wonderful thing in the world right now."

"But aren't you bored?"

"Immensely. It's lonely as hell but it's not like I can really go places when I'm like this."

"Don't be so sure."

"I appreciate this Alex, really. Like, I appreciate it a _lot_. But as long as I'm sick, I can only live vicariously through you this whole trip." Alex pursed her lips and thought a moment. She hated that her friend had to be confined to a hotel room the whole time they were there. And she prayed that she would get better as quickly as possible. Because Mitchie was right. There's only so much she could do.

"Do you think you can muster up enough energy and strength to come out to dinner with us later?" she asked hopefully but she had a feeling her answer was going to be no. Mitchie grabbed Alex's hand and placed it on her forehead. Alex grimaced and pulled away immediately. "Oh wow."

"Yeah."

"Did you take medicine?"

"Yeah; it didn't do much."

"Well…just keep taking it. You're going to get better before you know it." She turned onto her back and sighed sadly.

"I really hope so."

The next morning Alex went right back to Mitchie's room to check on her. She was both disappointed and saddened to find the girl still lying in bed. She didn't even have to ask. She looked at Miley who just shook her head and grabbed her bag. Right on cue, their teachers came to the room and knocked on the door even though it was already open.

"How is she feeling?"

"She still doesn't feel good."

"She looks a little better…" And it was true. She had some more color in her cheeks and her eyes were actually open. She just didn't feel like moving out of bed. They took her temperature and it surprisingly went down a bit but it was still a fever. The Gray brothers soon joined them in the room again as well.

"Damn Mitch, you still sick?"

"Who invited you in my room?" she asked, lifting her head up slightly.

"Guys, be downstairs in fifteen minutes. We're going to go make sure everyone else is up and ready," Ms. Marino informed them and the two teachers left the students alone.

"You're not missing much today anyway. Mr. De Luca said the tour we're taking today is just a bunch of museums." Mitchie groaned and rubbed her temples.

"I can't believe _I'm _the one who gets stuck here. You're such a waste."

"What? Since when are museums interesting? What museums even are there? At least in New York there are like…famous ones. What is there here? Like…the Louvre?" All four of the teenagers stared at Shane. And not a single one of them knew how to respond.

"First of all…" Alex started slowly. "The Louvre is in France. We're in Italy. Two completely different countries. You idiot."

"Are we just going to ignore the fact that he actually even knows what the Louvre is or…" Miley said, still staring at the black haired boy.

"Like I said…a waste."

"Whatever. At least I can go out."

"Shut up."

"Don't worry; we'll bring you back a croissant or something."

"Boy, who paid you to be this stupid?" Miley asked with a blank look on her face.

"Fuck you guys."

"Shane…" Mitchie started, already fed up with him.

"What?"

"Get out of my room."

"Yeah don't worry, we're leaving," Nate said before she and Shane could start arguing. "We'll see you guys downstairs." And with that they left, closing the door behind them.

"Come on, Alex. We should head down too." She looked at Miley by the door and then back to Mitchie lying in bed. She couldn't help but think back to the conversation they had the previous night, and how bad she felt for the poor girl.

"Um…you know what…go ahead without me," she told her and both girls looked at her with wide eyes as if she were insane.

"What?"

"_What_?" Mitchie sounded a little more shocked and quite frankly, she really thought Alex was out of her mind.

"It's not a big deal."

"Alex, don't be ridiculous. Why would you purposely skip the tour?"

"I don't want you to be stuck here alone _again_. It's not fair."

"It wouldn't be fair if you stayed here just for me."

"Well you guys figure this out…I'll be downstairs," Miley told them both before leaving them alone in the room. Alex turned her attention back to Mitchie.

"I'm not letting you do this."

"Why not? I really don't mind keeping you company."

"But I'm sick, like, I'm not going to be great company."

"Don't be silly, Mitch. I know you hate being here alone."

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing. I'm staying. Are you hungry?" she asked, changing the subject before she could protest again. Mitchie let out a long breath and sat up in her bed more.

"A little."

"Did you even eat yesterday?"

"…No."

"Want to go get some food?"

"Alex…I really can't go out. I'm sorry, I'm just not up for…moving," she said sadly although Alex couldn't tell why she was apologizing at all.

"We don't have to go _out_. The hotel's got some good restaurants," she suggested with a hopeful smile. It wouldn't be much but she figured it was at least _something_. And it had to have been better than her staying in her room.

"I don't know…"

"Come on, it's not far…and if you get tired or feel too bad we can always just come right back upstairs." Mitchie thought it over, biting her lip lightly and staring at the light on her ceiling. Alex kept her eyes on Mitchie, waiting for her to cave.

"Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah I think I'm going to lose it if I don't leave this room."

"Are you okay to go downstairs though? Like, I obviously don't want you to end up feeling worse," she said, backpedaling a bit. Sure she wanted Mitchie to have fun on their trip even though she was ill but she didn't want to push her if she just really couldn't do it.

"I think I can handle it."

"Great!" Alex beamed and Mitchie laughed at her enthusiasm, wishing she could have the same energy. "Do you want me to wait for you in my room?"

"No, it's okay; I'll only be a second. Hang on." She threw her covers off and forced herself to stand up. After stretching a bit she grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom to get ready. Alex sat on the edge of the bed, swinging her feet as she waited. When the door finally reopened she couldn't fight a smile.

"Hey, look at that; you don't even look sick," she complimented and Mitchie laughed again. She was in dark red shorts and a white short sleeved top that flowed a little above her hips.

"It's amazing what washing your face does to you. Plus, if it wasn't for makeup I'd probably still look dead."

"Oh shut up; you never need that stuff, now come on. Let's go." Mitchie shook her head as she grabbed her things, making sure to take her key card, and followed Alex out of her room.

"I still can't believe you gave up touring Rome to hang out with an _invalid_."

"Don't think of this as charity or something; I told you I just don't think it's fair that you of all people can't go out and see one of the most awesome cities in the world."

"Me of all people?" she asked curiously as they entered the elevator and pushed the button for the lobby.

"Yeah, someone who actually appreciates the beauty and depth of the world. You like nature and architecture and all that stuff. You don't just take things for what they are, you know? Like…you see a building or a painting or something and you want to know who made it, and why, and what inspired it, how long it took to make, the effort that went into it just so you can appreciate it that much more." Alex didn't realize that she was rambling by that point. She also didn't realize they made it to the lobby and they weren't moving anymore since Mitchie didn't know where they were going.

"Wow. Usually people just think I'm weird for stuff like that."

"I don't. I understand it completely. I think it's great. Everyone should see things for how beautiful they truly are."

"Exactly, like that's why I wanted to come here. This place has so much history and such a wonderful culture and…well, I'm stuck inside."

"Well hey," Alex said, slipping her backpack off her shoulder while they walked through a hallway. She grabbed a pamphlet out of it and handed it to the girl walking beside her. "This place has some history too."

"Where'd you get this?"

"Information desk. I got it the first night we came here." She led the two of them towards one of the hotel's restaurants. "Did you know this place was the first hotel built on this street?"

"Really?"

"Yeah in like…1890…something?" she guessed, trying to remember what she had read and Mitchie smiled down at the paper.

"1889."

"Hey, I was close."

"Not bad."

"Also…the guy who designed this building was known as the '_prince of architects_' of the time."

"Did you memorize the pamphlet?"

"I might have."

"Nerd," she joked which earned her a light shove from Alex who for a moment completely forgot she wasn't feeling well. She stumbled a bit and Alex grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I would have fallen over eventually."

"But you're doing good so far so…_congratulazioni_," she said excitedly, patting her blushing friend on the back.

They ate at a table outdoors, since it was the closest Mitchie could actually get to leaving the hotel. The weather was hotter than usual but they had a nice view and it was enough to make the poor girl forget all about her fever. Alex spoke about everything and anything to take her mind off the fact that she was sick while on vacation.

"Thanks for staying with me Alex," Mitchie said randomly as they were wandering aimlessly through the hotel. After they ate they decided to take a walk around the building before heading back to the room, as Alex suggested Mitchie needed a _tour of at least something_.

"Don't worry about it."

"No, I know I told you not to do this and I said you didn't have to and all that but…it really means a lot to me."

"It's not a problem, really."

"But how often do we get to be here? And you're not even sick."

"Mitch, relax. I don't _regret_ hanging back here today. I didn't want you to be alone."

"Well still…thank you. You know, not even Miley would do that for me."

"She's your best friend though."

"Yeah but she's always busy with Nate. I mean, I guess I don't blame her. It's nice that they can share this experience together. This city, this whole country, is so beautiful."

"I know."

"I guess it's better this way."

"What way?"

"Miley just doesn't get this kind of stuff like you do. Not a lot of people do."

"I'm glad I could be a nice tour guide for you."

"Or a really great friend."

"That too." They shared a laugh and stopped walking. Alex took a look around them and noticed they were near the elevators. "Do you want to go back upstairs? I don't want all this walking to wear you out."

"I am a little tired," Mitchie admitted awkwardly. After how nice Alex was being this whole time she felt bad that she had to cut their time short. She wanted to hang out with her but she knew she just couldn't keep up. "I'm sorry."

"Why do you keep saying sorry? Mitch, I really don't mind." She pressed the button and the doors opened almost instantly.

"You really are the best."

"I just hope you feel better soon. You deserve to get out of here and see Rome just like everyone else if not more than them."

"I still think you're nuts for not going with everyone else." The door opened and Alex walked Mitchie to her door so she could get some rest. She leaned against the wall as Mitchie inserted her key card.

"Yeah well…you're stuck with me whether you like it or not. Come get me when you wake up again."

"I will. And don't worry Alex…" she said as she finally got it open. She turned to Alex who looked at her with curiosity. "I like it." Without waiting for Alex's response, she closed the door behind her, leaving her to walk back to her own room confused and yet surprisingly happy.

Although she had hoped she would be better, Alex knew Mitchie was still going to be sick the next day as well. She said over and over again that she was feeling well enough to get out of the room but according to their teachers, her temperature was still considered a fever and she should not leave with them. To say she was pissed was an understatement.

"Oh my God this is the _worst_," she cried once the adults were out of her room.

"Why can't you just come out with us? How stupid," Miley added. "Your temperature isn't even that high. It's just 100.2."

"I hate my life. What kind of terrible crime did I commit back home to deserve this?"

"I'm sorry Mitch. I tried to convince them to let you come," Alex told her. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"We're only here for a week. I'm practically missing half of the trip as it is."

"Do you want me to stay with you again?"

"Don't you dare; I'm not letting you do that twice."

"But-"

"No Alex, _please_ go today," she begged and Alex sighed. "Please."

"Fine." She stood up and slung her backpack over her shoulder. "Hurry up and get better. Rome's no fun without you."

The tour of the day started with a trip to Piazza del Popolo followed by the Spanish Steps. And once again, Alex was the one right up in front of the whole group, asking their tour guide every question that she could come up with. When they were just about done visiting the Pantheon, Alex's camera ran out of film and she had to resort to her iPhone.

"God dammit."

"You'd think you of all people would remember to come prepared," Shane said, laughing at Alex's annoyance. "Sucks for you since we still have that giant fountain and another…square…place…thing." Alex groaned again, knowing the Trevi Fountain was something Mitchie was really looking forward to ever since their Italian teacher told them about the trip. "Just take pictures on your phone."

"I wanted to put it in the notebook."

"Well this is what you get for taking ten million pictures of literally _everything_." To avoid an inevitable fight _again_, Alex moved away from the boy and found her best friend as they were all getting on the tour bus.

"What's the matter?" Harper asked, knowing right away something was bothering Alex.

"Ran out of film."

"You're still doing the notebook thing for Mitch?"

"It's not _just_ for Mitchie…"

"Sure it's not."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Remind me again what you did yesterday? Oh right, instead of going out with everyone on a trip you've been waiting and saving up for all year, you stayed at the hotel to hang out with Mitchie."

"Are we really having this conversation again?"

"Are you really denying you like her again?"

"We're just friends!" she yelled before she remembered they were on a bus with everyone else. She brought her voice down and brought her hand over her eyes. "She's my friend, Harper."

"Mhm."

"You're ridiculous."

"Says the girl who took the entire tour and wrote it down in detail so Mitchie wouldn't miss anything."

"I would have done the same for you."

"Yeah but you don't want to get into my pants."

"I don't want to _get into her pants_."

"Okay but you do like her," she quipped back and Alex knew arguing was useless. "Your parents paid so you can use your phone here, just send her pictures that way."

"I just wish she could actually _be _here. It's not the same just looking at pictures. She needs to see everything we are."

"So…take a video?" she suggested while she looked at the city passing by out the window. Alex furrowed her brows and thought about it. Then she smiled.

"Harper, you're brilliant."

They got off when they reached the fountain and Alex immediately took her iPhone out. After taking a few pictures of the area and the fountain itself, their tour guide led them closer so they could all get a better look. Alex dialed Mitchie's number and thankfully she wasn't asleep. She didn't sound as weak as she had the last few days.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mitch!"

"Alex? What's up? Why are you calling me?"

"Guess where we are."

"Ugh, Alex don't torture me like this."

"Hang on," she said, unable to hide her excitement and sent a request to FaceTime.

"What are you doing?"

"Just accept it." She sighed quietly on the other line but complied anyway.

"Fine." It took a couple of seconds but finally Mitchie appeared on the screen, sitting on her bed. Alex turned the camera away from herself and focused it on the fountain. "Oh my _God_."

"Greetings from _Fontana di Trevi_. Everyone says hello by the way." She turned the camera to their friends who in turn all waved at her.

"I'm so jealous."

"I know you're stuck there again but I figured this way you could hear and see everything for yourself…sort of."

"This is amazing."

"Here, look," she reached into her pocket and grabbed a quarter. She pressed her tongue into her cheek for a moment before tossing it into the fountain. Then she pulled out another and turned the camera back to her. "This one's for you," she told her and held up the coin.

"I can't believe I'm missing this."

"Well you're here in spirit. Make a wish, Mitch." She watched the girl close her eyes and think. And once a smile appeared on her face she opened them and nodded her head.

"Okay." Alex tossed the coin into the fountain for her and she watched as the camera followed it. She smiled again and turned her phone back to her.

"Come on, we got a lot more ahead of us today."

The rest of the day Alex was on the phone with Mitchie, making sure to get everything on camera for her. She videotaped the tour and everything the tour guide said and she watched as Mitchie's eyes would light up and grow wider with excitement and wonder and she would smile every time she showed her something new.

When they returned later that night after going out to dinner again, Alex made her way to Mitchie's room where was alone. She figured Miley was with Nate and Mitchie was left by herself as usual. She knocked on the door and Mitchie, who looked better than ever, opened it for her.

"Hey…you look happy."

"I took my temperature. My fever is officially gone. I'm 98.6 like a normal human being and I feel great."

"Mitch that's awesome! So you can finally come out with us tomorrow, just in time to see the Vatican; lucky you."

"I'm _so_ relieved. I feel so much better. Like I feel like I can actually go out and walk around and everything."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Alex stopped for a moment with a thoughtful look on her face. Mitchie eyed her skeptically, afraid of any mischief going on her mind. Alex was known to come up with strange ideas and Mitchie didn't know what to expect. "Why?" she asked her tentatively. Alex smiled sweetly at her and took her phone out of her pocket.

"No reason."

"Alex…"

"Yes?"

"I know that look. What are you thinking?" She checked the time and then opened her maps app.

"You said you can go out right?"

"I mean…I'm up to it…but…it's late…" she trailed off before she caught on to what was going through her head. "Alex, no."

"What!"

"We can't leave the hotel; you know that!"

"Oh come on Mitchie you know you want to get out of here and actually _see_ Rome."

"Yeah and I finally will…_tomorrow_."

"But what about the stuff you missed? Like today? I know how badly you've always wanted to go."

"But _Alex_."

"Live a little. We're in Rome. _Carpe diem_, Mitch."

"That's Latin."

"_Cogli l'attimo_, Mitch," she corrected herself, rolling her eyes at the girl as she stood in front of her with her arms crossed over her chest. She fought a smile at Alex's words. "I know you want to."

"But what if we get in trouble? Alex I really don't want to get sent home after I have been stuck in here the whole time I've been here."

"Just get dressed. I promise we won't go that far. And we won't be out for that long. We'll wait for Ms. Marino to check on everyone at _curfew_ and then we'll sneak out." She could see it in her eyes that she wanted to go along with her idea. She bat her eyelashes and then pouted dramatically causing Mitchie to groan in frustration.

"Ugh. Fine."

"Yes!"

"If we get in trouble I am never speaking to you again."

"That sounds…fair. Meet me in my room after Ms. Marino leaves, okay?"

"Ugh, okay. God, why do I let you talk me into things?"

"Because I'm so much fun and you know you want to," she said, wiggling her eyebrows and Mitchie rolled her eyes that time. "See you in a bit, Mitch." She quickly exited the room and headed back to her own where Harper was sitting on her bed reading a book. When she shut the door and started going through her things she looked up and set her book down.

"Um…what are you doing?"

"I have a favor to ask."

"Why do I feel like I'm going to want to say no but I'm going to say yes anyway?"

"Because you're my best friend and you're wonderful?"

"Alright, what is it?"

"If Marino comes in here for any reason at all just say I'm sleeping or in the bathroom or something, please?"

"…Why?" she asked but it didn't take her long to realize and she gasped quietly. "Are you sneaking out?"

"_Shh_, and yes."

"Where the hell are you…you're going out with Mitchie, aren't you?" She smirked and Alex shut her eyes, dreading the conversation they were about to have…again.

"Yes. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing, I just think it's cute you guys are finally going on a date…and in Rome, how _romantic_."

"Ugh, stop it. It's not a date."

"But you want it to be."

"Harper I told you this is just because I genuinely want her to have the trip to Italy she has always dreamed of. All this…it's important to her. And I want to make sure it's everything she's wanted."

"You seem to care a _lot_ for someone who is just a friend."

"Well maybe I'm just a really great friend," she said, remembering Mitchie's words from the day before. She dug through her bags and pulled out a blue zip up hoodie to wear over her t-shirt. She was already in denim shorts and black and white Converses. The weather was perfect and she couldn't wait to see the look on Mitchie's face when she finally gets to see her favorite city for real.

"You are. Just don't be out too late. I don't want you guys to get in trouble."

"I know, Harper. And thanks again, really. You're the best."

"Yeah, yeah, anything for you to finally sweep your lady lover off of her feet."

"_Harper_."

"It's going to work."

"Excuse me?"

"There's no way she doesn't like you too. Have you seen the way she looks at you when you talk about all that _tour_ _guide_ stuff?"

"Really?"

"And don't even get me started on when you speak Italian…" she said with her hands up and Alex just had to laugh at that.

"_What_?"

"You can't tell me you don't notice her practically melting every time you speak Italian. It drives her crazy."

"It does not."

"Yes it does. You do the accent well enough and she just _swoons_."

"You're insane, Harper."

"I bet you five bucks I'm right. Pay more attention tonight and tell me I'm wrong," she challenged and Alex stared at her, contemplating. She never really thought about it. Sure she liked Mitchie but she never thought about her…like that, not really anyway. But there was no way Mitchie thought about _her_ like that, she thought. They were just…good friends.

"Alright fine, you're on. I'm telling you though, you're nuts."

"Sure I am. Have fun on your date."

"It's not a date!" she yelled just before there was a knock on her door. Alex feared it was Mitchie but let out a breath when she saw her teacher standing in her doorway.

"Just making sure everyone's back in their rooms. Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight," they said simultaneously and their teacher left them alone. About five minutes later another knock sounded and Alex opened the door to find Mitchie standing in a short yellow sundress and her hair was finally down and straightened. Alex found herself staring longer than usual.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, come on."

"You kids have fun; don't do anything I wouldn't." Alex glared at Harper as the two of them exited the room. When they were in the hallway Alex grabbed Mitchie's hand and quickly led her to the elevator.

"So where are we going, by the way?"

"You'll see."

"Do you even know where you're going? You're not exactly _familiar with the area_," she pointed out and Alex feigned hurt, placing her hand over her heart.

"Mitchie, I am offended by your lack of faith in me."

"I'm just _saying_. The last thing we need is to get lost in another continent."

"I have my phone; we're all good." They made it to the lobby and Mitchie followed Alex out the front entrance of the hotel and into the street. "And besides, you already decided to come out with me so…"

"I mean…"

"Come on, Mitch," she urged and then her mind wandered to the conversation she had with Harper back in their room. Then she flashed a smile. "_Fidati di me_." Mitchie blinked a couple times and opened her mouth to speak but said nothing.

"What?" she finally blurted out. But Alex couldn't tell if she just didn't know what she was saying.

"Trust me." And she held up her hand for her to take. Mitchie looked at her hesitantly but eventually sighed and took it.

"Okay."

"Great, let's go." To her surprise, Mitchie didn't let go, but Alex didn't mind. She didn't think she'd actually…enjoy it so much. "By the way… _sei molto carina stasera_." And she watched as Mitchie's cheeks turned just the slightest shade of pink although she tried to look away and hide it.

"Thank you. You know, you don't look terrible either."

"Oh, well thank you _cara mia_."

"Such a charmer."

"Well we _are_ in Rome. I might as well speak the language."

"You're just so cultured, Alex."

"I like to think so." Mitchie smiled at her and they continued walking wherever Alex directed them. After walking for about ten minutes with light conversation filling the air between them Mitchie realized where Alex was taking her. She stopped walking; just staring in front of her for a moment and Alex chuckled quietly when she noticed the look on her face. "You alright?"

"I can't believe you brought me here."

"I thought you'd like to see the Trevi Fountain in person. Our tour guide said it's beautiful at night." Mitchie was still awestruck at the sight of the lit up fountain in front of them. Alex tightened her grip on her hand and pulled her toward it. There were less people than there were during the day and Alex was happy it wasn't so crowded. She found a relatively empty area and they sat on the edge.

"I just…this is so incredible. I literally cannot thank you enough for bringing me. I've always wanted to come here."

"It's no problem at all."

"And for everything else you've done for me. Seriously, thank you. You're _so_ sweet Alex," she gushed and Alex hoped that the light from the fountain wasn't enough to show that she was the one actually blushing.

"Yeah, well… _qualsiasi cosa per te_." Mitchie smiled even wider and leaned her head on Alex's shoulder.

"It's amazing how good you are at that."

"I _am_ Italian you know; it would be pretty bad if I sucked at it."

"True. But still, why me? I mean I know I was sick but like…no one else would have done this just so I don't miss out."

"Well…it's like I told you before. It's not fair that you missed out. And I know this meant a lot to you. You deserve it." She lifted her head up and wrapped her arm around Alex's waist and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you. You honestly made my whole trip a million times better because of this. I don't even care that I missed the first couple of days."

"Really?"

"Really." She kept staring into her eyes and she couldn't help but notice just how pretty they looked with the light shining against them. Alex thought of something to break the silence that was slowly starting to make her feel nervous. It was weird to her. She was usually so calm and collected around the other girl but as hard as she tried she couldn't get Harper's words out of her head.

"Um…I know I did this for you earlier today but…" She dug into her back pocket and retrieved a nickel and handed it to Mitchie. "You should still get to do it." Mitchie bit her lip and looked at the coin. She glanced at Alex for a second or two, smiled, and then tossed the nickel behind her and into the water. "What did you wish for?"

"Can't tell you."

"Aw come on," she begged playfully, pouting at her again.

"Nope. Would you tell me?"

"I wished that you would get better," she told her honestly and Mitchie looked confused for a moment but then she just grinned widely.

"You did?"

"Maybe…"

"You really are the sweetest."

"Well…I try," she managed to say, blushing more than she thought she would. She couldn't deny that just felt incredibly happy sitting there next to her. Alex tried not to look at her eyes again. But she felt her gaze on her and she looked up. Before she could say anything Mitchie leaned in and pressed her lips against hers in a quick but soft kiss. It happened so fast it barely registered in her mind that Mitchie had kissed her. And when she pulled away Alex could not for the life of her form a sentence. Mitchie bit her lip again as she watched the girl blink and try to speak but stop herself and then stood up from the edge of the fountain and grabbed Alex's hands to pull her up too.

Alex could see her freckles on her slightly tanned skin and her smile seemed even brighter than the light coming from the fountain and even the full moon in the sky. She wanted to touch her lips, wondering if the warm feeling on them was real. She didn't know what to say. But she couldn't stop smiling. And Mitchie seemed content with the silence.

They didn't say anything. Alex kept her hold on one of Mitchie's hands and led them away from the large fountain and onto the street that would lead them back to their hotel. Somewhere along the way, Alex found the courage to intertwine their fingers and Mitchie walked a little closer to her side.

When they made it back they were relieved it wasn't too late. Alex had texted Harper from the elevator and she let them know that the coast was clear. Alex walked Mitchie to her room when they reached their floor and they stopped outside of it. Mitchie looked down at the floor and Alex felt her heart speed up a bit.

"Thank you again. I know I keep saying but…this was something I've wanted to see like…my whole life."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I really did." It was silent again but neither of them minded. And Alex was thrilled that she was so happy, even as happy as she was.

"_Hai un sorriso bellissimo_," she told her, catching her off guard and loving the way her eyes lit up and how she tried so hard to hide her blush again.

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what?" she asked and Mitchie laughed softly, putting her head down.

"Being so sweet." She stepped into her and pulled her into a hug, resting her chin on top of her head. When they broke apart Alex moved her hand up to the side of Mitchie's face. For a moment she just looked at her, admiring her, and thinking about all the things she liked about her, the beauty she saw in everything else, and the beauty she saw in her. And even though she didn't expect any of this, she knew everything she had done was worth it. She could still remember how her lips felt against hers and she boldly leaned forward and kissed her again. It was brief and ended too soon but it was enough and to Alex it was perfect. And seeing Mitchie smiling as brightly as she did at the Trevi Fountain again made her nerves go away. "Um…I should probably head inside," she told her reluctantly when she remembered the time and that they weren't supposed to be out of their rooms.

"Yeah…I should go back too."

"Goodnight Alex."

"Goodnight." They shared one last embrace before Alex turned to head back to her own room. Before Mitchie could go completely inside she thought of something again and called out to her. "Hey, Mitch…"

"Yeah?"

"_Sogni d'oro_, _bella_." Mitchie shut her eyes and shook her head, smiling. And Alex laughed as she walked into her room. She looked over and saw Harper looking at her with her eyebrow raised. She knew she was going to have to explain why she was practically beaming and happier than her friend had ever seen her. But she didn't want to just yet. All she could think about was the night she had and how beautiful Mitchie was and how she never expected any of that to happen.

"So…how was it? How'd it go?" Harper asked her, anxious to hear all about it. But Alex didn't say anything. She just reached into her pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill and Harper knew. With a smile that she couldn't seem to get rid of, she handed the money to her best friend, completely fine with losing their little bet.

"Perfect."


End file.
